


No Filter

by nanase



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, lovestagram, this fic is basically baeksoo doing, while their friends slowly catch on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanase/pseuds/nanase
Summary: "Guys, I think Baekhyun has a girlfriend."
In which Jongdae is certain Baekhyun is dating someone, and Kyungsoo is having too much fun.(subtitle: beagle-line shenanigans)





	

**Author's Note:**

> something short, fluffy and almost crack(?) that i wrote for fun. it's set in an american school setting for some reason, i'm not american so idk how accurate it is...
> 
> baeksoo is love, baeksoo is life (and sorry about chanyeol)

 A lot of times, Baekhyun finds himself wishing he had better, cooler, un-lame friends. Right now, is one of those times.

"Guys, I think Baekhyun has a girlfriend."

Jongdae drops this bomb during lunch, after the entire "squad" (really, it's just Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and sometimes Sehun and Jongin) shows up. Sehun bursts out laughing, clapping his hands like a seal in a typical Sehun-like fashion, and Chanyeol goes 'ooooooh'.

"Shut the fuck up, Jongdae," Baekhyun grumbles, kicking Jongdae right in the shins where he knows it hurts most. "I do not have a girlfriend. Right, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to answer, but Jongdae slams his fists into the table, cutting him off. It's almost comical, how serious he looks. "Then how do you explain the cryptic captions you've been posting on Instagram?"

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and tries not to sucker punch Jongdae into the next century. Chanyeol lets out another 'ooooooh'. "Kyungsoo's been leaving cryptic messages on Instagram, too," Jongin pipes up helpfully.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, appears offended by Jongin's statement. "Kyungsoo has Instagram?"

Sehun is still laughing. The poor boy looks like he's on the verge of suffocation. Kyungsoo pats him on the back comfortingly. 

Chanyeol's question goes ignored. Jongdae squints at Kyungsoo, then at Baekhyun, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Finally, he lets out a huge sigh. "You guys are getting laid _without me_?"

Baekhyun makes a face. "No one is gonna want to date your gossip-thirsty ass, Jongdae."

Chanyeol high-fives him, and Jongin tries not to laugh. Jongdae fake pouts. "I'm not going to let this go, Byun."

"Sure, whatever. I'm going to look for new friends. Let's go, Kyungsoo, you're the only one I like, anyway." Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at Jongdae, who does the same back.

"Real mature." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but stands up anyway, dumps the rest of his lunch back onto his tray and bids goodbye with a dramatic wave. "Don't follow me on Instagram, Chanyeol, or I'll kill you."

Chanyeol whines, and Baekhyun swears he still hears Sehun's hysteric laughter even as they leave the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo picks out chocolate, and Baekhyun vanilla.

"Should we tell them?"

Kyungsoo's lips are shiny when he says, "Nah. It'll be funnier if we don't."

Baekhyun grins. "Just what I thought."

 

* * *

 

**real__pcy** is now following **kyungsoo_do**. 2h

**kyungsoo_do** 32m  
Vanilla chocolate honey with a cherry on top. #br #redvelvet

**baekhyunee_xo** 18m  
sweeter than #chocolate ❤︎ #baskinrobbins #vanilla

**oohsehun** liked 2 photos. 6m

 

* * *

 

The next day at lunch, Baekhyun finds a huge finger pointed at him. That finger? It belongs to none other than Jongdae.

"Hah! Knew you had a girlfriend!" Jongdae crows triumphantly at him.

Jongin stops by their table with a box of banana milk before Baekhyun gets a chance to retort. "What did I miss?"

Baekhyun unwraps his burger and extracts a piece of cucumber from it expertly. "Just Jongdae being extra, that's all. Nothing much to see, move along now."

Chanyeol lets out a low 'oooooh'. It appears to be the only thing he says nowadays. "Baekhyun, one. Jongdae, zero."

Jongdae smacks Chanyeol's arm. "Shut up. You're supposed to be on my side."

Kyungsoo arrives next with a sandwich. "Where's Sehun?"

"At the library," Jongin answers between slurps. "He's behind on some project."

Kyungsoo nods. "Junior year must be hard on him."

"Stop changing the subject!" The next target of Jongdae's accusing finger is Kyungsoo. " _You_ ," he accuses.

"Me," Kyungsoo deadpans back.

"Come on, spill. Who's the lucky girl? Who's your vanilla chocolate honey?"

"Not this again," Jongin groans. "Why are all my friends five-years old?"

Kyungsoo pointedly ignores both Jongin and Jongdae. Instead, he swipes the cucumber off Baekhyun's tray and sends it straight into his mouth. "You should eat these, Baek. They're delicious."

Baekhyun gives him a withering glare. "Traitor," he hisses.

Kyungsoo glares back. "Grow up."

Chanyeol whimpers. "Spread love, guys. Don't fight."

"Shut up, Chanyeol," they all say in unison.

Chanyeol pouts, and this time, it's Jongin who leaves first. He crumples his empty box of chocolate milk in his hands. "Jesus, I need new friends."

"Amen to that," Baekhyun mumbles.

 

* * *

 

"I can't let you kiss me," Baekhyun says seriously.

"Why the hell not?" Kyungsoo tugs at Baekhyun's sleeve as he leans in again, but his lips miss their target and peck Baekhyun's cheek instead. The AC in Baekhyun's room must have been set too low again, because Baekhyun's skin is icy cold.

"You betrayed my trust."

Kyungsoo stares. "This isn't about the cucumber, is it?"

Baekhyun stares back. "Maybe."

Kyungsoo bites his lip, contemplating. His boyfriend is annoying half the time, but Kyungsoo will never give up kiss privileges just for the sake of winning petty fights with Baekhyun. Also, he might be a little whipped for him. "If you forgive me," Kyungsoo begins slowly, "I'll make it up to you?"

"Deal."

And Baekhyun kisses him. 

 

* * *

 

**baekhyunee_xo** 40m  
i ate well~ #kimchispaghetti #nocucumbers

**kyungsoo_do** 24m  
Vegetables have feelings too. #ks #theyregoodforyou #pleaseeatthem

**oohsehun** liked 2 photos. 18m

**kimkaaaaaa** liked 2 photos. 4m

**chen_jd** left a comment on **baekhyunee_xo** 's photo: IM ON TO U. 2m

**chen_jd** left a comment on **kyungsoo_do** 's photo: U CANT HIDE. 30s

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun bites into his apple harshly, the crunching sound drowning out whatever Jongdae was going to say. "Save it, Jongdae. No one cares."

"But-"

Chanyeol nods. "Baekhyun's right. It's getting kind of old."

Jongdae frowns. "You're no fun anymore, Chanyeol. I thought we were a team, you backstabbing ugly."

"I'm on Baekhyun's team now. Teammates don't hit teammates whenever they feel like it," Chanyeol sniffs.

"THAT WAS THREE DAYS AGO."

"Hyung, can you say that again?" Sehun joins them, sitting down with one leg crossed over the other. "Couldn't hear you from, I don't know, across the school compound."

"Don't be a brat, Sehunnie," Jongdae grumbles.

Jongin slumps down next to Baekhyun, tired and sweaty from P.E. Baekhyun ruffles his hair, says, "We need to set Jongdae up on a blind date. He seems desperate enough."

Chanyeol goes 'ooooh', and Jongdae swings at the both of them, but misses. "I thought violence was my thing," Kyungsoo says drily, pulling Jongdae back down onto his seat. "Sorry I'm late, got held up in class."

Baekhyun scoots over, almost toppling Jongin over and and pats the just vacated seat beside him. "Come sit with me. I saved you half my milkshake."

"Thank you," Kyungsoo says, voice soft. He smiles brightly at Baekhyun, his lips forming a heart, and it makes Baekhyun's own heart race. His face flushes when Kyungsoo's thighs press against his from the tight squeeze. He's fairly sure his face is the colour of his apple now.

Jongin pretends to throw up. Jongdae sulks at his salad. Chanyeol watches, eyes wide.

"Oh."

Sehun shakes his head. "Took you long enough."

Baekhyun-1, Kyungsoo-1, Chanyeol-0, Jongdae- -10000.

 

* * *

 

"Kyungsoo, ice wall, ice wall!" Baekhyun's yelling into his mic, his fingers smashing his keyboard like it owes him. "Kyungsoo, hurry. FUCK-"

Kyungsoo watches as the Widowmaker from the opposing team takes Baekhyun out with a clean headshot. He almost feels sorry. "Baekhyun, I am right next to you. If you do not stop yelling, I will strangle-" The rest of Kyungsoo's sentence is cut off by Baekhyun's obnoxious ringtone. "Your phone!"

While waiting to respawn, Baekhyun scrambles for his phone and tucks it between his ear and his headphone. "This better be important," he growls.

"Oh, hey! Bad time?" It's Chanyeol.

"No, not at all." He grits his teeth. An 'Objective Failed' appears on his screen; the enemy has just captured one of their points. "Shit, Kyungsoo, KILL THAT WIDOWMAKER BEFORE I-"

He can see Kyungsoo scrambling to freeze the opponent from the corner of his eye. Chanyeol's voice crackles over the phone. "Kyungsoo's with you?"

He tries not to unplug his mouse and hurl it out the window. "Yes, he is. Now can you please-"

There's a shuffling noise coming from the other end, and he knows it's Jongdae before he hears him speak because no one else willingly hangs out with Chanyeol after school. "Why is Kyungsoo at your place? What are you guys doing? Why didn't I get an invitation?"

Beside him, he can hear Kyungsoo start to swear. It's a losing game, he knows. He abandons his keyboard and rage quits. "Because, Kim Jongdae," Baekhyun starts, annoyed, "you suck at Overwatch and also because we are going to fuck afterwards and I'd very much like it if you were not there. Goodbye."

They lose, as expected, and when the loading screen appears, Kyungsoo turns to Baekhyun and asks, amused, "We are?" 

Baekhyun pouts. "We aren't?"

Kyungsoo pulls off his headset and closes the lid of his laptop. He walks over and tugs Baekhyun towards the bed. "Well, rage quitting _is_ pretty sexy."

Baekhyun laughs, hooking his arm around Kyungsoo's neck. "Shut up and make me feel better."

 

* * *

 

**kyungsoo_do** 19m  
the best dates are spent indoors with strong wifi and a good computer. #overwatch #mei #happy100th #istilldontlikeyouyoudumbass

**baekhyunee_xo** 10m  
failure is the key to success? ;) #overwatch #tracer #happy100th #iloveyou #yourethebest #baeksooisreal

**oohsehun** liked 2 photos. 8m

**kimkaaaaaa** liked 2 photos. 8m

**real__pcy** liked 2 photos. 1m

**real__pcy** left a comment on **baekhyunee_xo** 's photo: hey guys let me play too :c

**chen_jd** left a comment on **kyungsoo_do** 's photo: OH MY GOD??. 30s

**chen_jd** left a comment on **baekhyunee_xo** 's photo: OH MY GOD. 1s

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun narrowly escapes being strangled to death by a livid Jongdae.

"You could've told me you were dating Kyungsoo!" Jongdae screams in his face.

"I... tried?" Baekhyun laughs nervously. "Surprise?"

Sehun's laughing again, except there are real tears streaming down his face this time. Jongin shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. Chanyeol, the bro-est of all bros, jumps to his defense. "To be fair, they were pretty obvious about it."

Jongdae sputters, speechless as all the pieces finally come together. "I am an idiot."

Sehun wipes at his eyes, takes a look at Jongdae before choking on laughter again. "Good to know, hyung."

Chanyeol steals one of Sehun's fries. "How did you find out anyway?"

Sehun shrugs. "They've been wearing the same shoes for months, and their phone cases match. Kyungsoo-hyung also does that goo-goo eyes thing at Baekhyun-hyung when he thinks we aren't looking. I have _eyes_ , you know."

"Huh, who would've thought," Chanyeol says.

"I also caught them making out behind the bleachers the other day."

Jongdae still looks as if the entire world was yanked from under him. "Baekhyun and his ugly face managed to get a boyfriend?"

Kyungsoo stops by just in time to see a shell-shocked Jongdae, next to whom is Chanyeol who's (awkwardly) offering moral support, a crying Sehun and an indifferent Jongin. He almost doesn't want to ask. "Did something... happen?"

"Our love is too much for Jongdae teeny brain to handle," Baekhyun stage-whispers.

Jongdae doesn't even attempt to murder Baekhyun, or even hurt him with his bare hands like he would, usually. "I think we broke him," Kyungsoo says mildly.

 

* * *

 

**chen_jd** 45m  
@zhangliyin thank you for tonight~ :* #blinddate #goodnight

**baekhyunee_xo** , **kyungsoo_do** and 3 others liked **chen_jd** 's photo. 30m

**baekhyunee_xo** left a comment on **chen_jd** 's photo: what are best friends for? 29m


End file.
